Deonynn Nynn
Deonynn "The Truthful" Nynn. Deonynn Nynn is a Halfling Cleric. He is a member of The Wanderers of the Dragonsbane Way; his claim to fame being his mighty entangle spell that preoccupied the skeletons that were defending the Green Dragon of Gill Gendrings, as well as his seemingly endless onslaught of healing abilities. A follower of the deity Elhonna, he committed much of his early life following in his father's footsteps and becoming well versed in the knowledge of nature, herbology, and also the arcane spells of plants. He is currently living a quiet life honing his craft, tending plants in Saffron Shore, until the next adventure comes his way... Biography I think the best way to get to know Deonynn Nynn, would be to read a ancient scroll collected from Wolfroc following the run-ins with Gill Gendrings. This scroll is believed to be penned by him, to an unknown individual referred to as "Campaign Leader" with the hopes of being admitted into some sort of society. Note that his writing skills are just as poor as his speaking. Dear Campaign Leader, 'I heard you were putting a squad together to go out on a quest, and were looking for a m8 with sick heals. Basically, I’m exactly what you need, but I want to give you a little backstory of myself so you know what the group is dealing with: I am a cleric. My father Deo Nynn was a Cleric, and raised me in his footsteps. From the first time my little leather feet hit the dirt of my farm, my father knew that I was the material to eventually lead his institution. He trained me in the ways of Ehlonna, providing me with the deep knowledge of everything good and green. My most powerful magic works under Elhonna’s domain of Plants and Good. I was well versed in my skills by the ripe age of 20; enough so that my father was prepared to let me take over. He confronted me one day after a day at the beach with my friends. He said, “Deonynn, you need to stop living like a child and take the responsibilities that it means to be a cleric.” I had been wrestling with myself for years, do I take my fathers place and work in an institution, or do I go and save the world from their evil ways. It just so happened that day that a pirate vessel had docked on the shore of our land’s port town, and what I witnessed from the pirates was rudeness and vulgarity beyond compare. I knew what I had to do, so I looked my beloved father and declared that there were people who needed me, and those people were not in his institution. I left my father, family, friends, and everything I know that day and I went to the pirates. Luckily their lowest ranking m8 had just been marooned for disobeying orders. They took me in almost too willingly, for all they knew was my name, and that I wanted to join them. I worked my tail off, basically I was their gopher, and I would just do everything no one else wanted to do, and no one really acknowledged my presence aboard the ship the first few days. Except for one. Verna. She was the most stunning Druid I had ever seen. One night, out on the waters of the deep, I was tending my secret garden, (very small granted) and practicing my magic when she found me. I thought she was going to get me in trouble, because she was second in command, but it went a completely different way. She was a devout follower of truth, and she took me under her wing. Today marks the 10 years since that fateful encounter with her. It wasn’t smooth sailing though. I never really connected with the pirates. They lead a life of dishonesty, and I just can’t bring myself to lie. Despite all this I worked up the ranks to the point that I was no longer the gopher, and had a more significant role. My sailing skills and carpentry skills I taught myself while apprenticing on the ship were unmatched by my mateys. But ultimately it was ruined by my flaw. This flaw brought up many difficulties amongst my crewmates but the worst one has just recently transpired. A couple of days ago I was confronted by a shipmate. He asked me if Verna and I had a thing, and I was torn inside, but long story short I couldn’t bring myself to amply word the thing we had, and the shipmate thought the worst. I couldn’t defend myself and they threw me in the brig, and told me that I had to make a decision; I could tell her to stay loyal to the ship or be marooned on the next island with me. I had a lot of time to think, the reasons behind why they were being mean to me made no sense, but ultimately I decided I had to leave her and lead my life elsewhere. I told her that I must leave to spread the truth elsewhere and she needs to stay on this ship and work from the ground up. Hopefully we can meet up again some day. Through all the struggles I still fought for my mission but alas, I failed the mission, but I think Verna can accomplish this eventually. I ask to be accepted into the squad so I may spread truth around this island of Draconis. Deonynn the Truthful It should be noted that Deonynn titled himself as "the Truthful," but it can be seen through his time with the Wanderers of the Dragonsbane Way that with his strict adherence to the truth and his general goodness, that he is indeed deserving of that name. Personality and Traits Deonynn, despite coming from a long line of prominent clerics with robust rhetorical skills, can't talk very good. Unfortunately for Deonynn, he did not get the good speaking ability from his ancestors. Despite this, he was still inspired by the great Elhonna to pursue clericdom like his father before him, and his father before him.What he lacks in charisma, he makes up for in confidence, and maybe that truly is worse than just being shy. Who shall say? He isn't a loser though. his dexterity, wisdom, and endurance, make him a formidable foe, and his religious beliefs and extensive work honing the magic of healing make him a great teammate. The wanderers would probably not have lasted this long without him Items of note At any given time, you are most likely to find Deonynn donning his full plate armor, steel shield, and Merciful Masterwork Mace. Holy Symbol (wooden), Dreadstone, Ring of Wolfroc, Mask, and Medallion. Category:Player Character